A drilling tool of this type is known (AT-B-383070) in which, through a special alignment of the cutting plates which partially overlap one another in the effective range of their cutting edges, care is taken that the transverse forces existing at the cutting edges during the drilling operation are essentially cancelled so that bores or holes can be created in a workpiece without any guidance. However, problems arise when during drilling through a workpiece or through a stack of plates the automatic centering by the cutting plates does not take place and the tool hits with the circumferential surfaces of the drilling crown against the edge of the bore. This can result, mainly in the case of great boring depths over 4.times.D (D=drill diameter), in damage to the workpiece or the drilling tool.
Based on this, the basic purpose of the invention is to further improve the drilling tool of the above-disclosed type so that it can also carry out drillings at great boring depths.